


Shopping Trip

by j_crew_guy



Category: Dead Rising, Rabbids Go Home
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_crew_guy/pseuds/j_crew_guy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank West encounters something else in the Willamette Parkview Mall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping Trip

**Author's Note:**

> This is what comes of playing Rabbids Go Home and Dead Rising 2: Off the Record in succession. I don't know.

"The fuck was that?" He looked around in an attempt to identify it. A shopping cart? Here, in this part of the mall?

Then there was another sound. A cry of some kind. "Bzaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!"

Okay, that definitely wasn't a zombie. Or a survivor. Maybe another of those goddamn psycho clowns? He wasn't scared. After all, he had covered wars.

He jumped as there was another "Bzaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!!!!" right in his ears and to his surprise, his clothes went flying.

Some creatures that could have been white rabbits, only running around on two legs, dashed past him and scooped up his clothes into the shopping cart they were pushing.

He reached down for his camera and found it was gone. Taken by those things. And for the first time in his life, Frank West felt truly exposed.


End file.
